How to Stop Fights
by Soldier78
Summary: Saro gets annoyed when Hiccup and Astrid fight, especially when it's pointless stuff. It's another one of those fights and Saro had to intervene. Hiccup/Astrid Rated K  for no apparent reasons if you don't count a couple of Viking swears.


**Okay, here's another crackfic with a bit of Saro humor dashed in. I like this one for some reason, I don't know why. So thanks for the reviews for my previous stories and please keep reviewing, you know how much I love feedback. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**~Soldier78~**

How to Stop Fights

Summary- Saro gets annoyed when Hiccup and Astrid fight, especially when it's pointless stuff. It's another one of those fights and Saro had to intervene.

Saro sighed as she heard the loud voice of Hiccup rolling in through the doorway of the Forge. It was just over two years since Saro declared residency on Berk and was deemed a Viking. Saro had become a helping hand to Hiccup in the Forge, being trained to sharpen weapons and create new weapons upon order. Though, Hiccup was still the expert. These days find the scrawny boy's mentor out on sea or in the forest on series of hunting and fishing trips, it was no debate to hire another hand to help Hiccup take care of these orders, who also happen to have three classes a day to teach about training dragons. So Saro volunteered.

Saro gets annoyed when Hiccup and Astrid fight, especially when it's pointless stuff. It's another one of those fights and Saro had to intervene. Actually, it was because of their fights that made her a blacksmith's assistant. They fought about not seeing each other and were placing the blame on one another and Saro ended the fight by relieving Hiccup of his duties as a metal worker and took over. It was concerning at first, Saro alone with fire and metal and lots of other stuff, but Hiccup could not pass the offer of seeing his girlfriend for the first time in weeks and finally put an end to their fighting.

Saro thought she ended the verbal battles once after that but as always, something doesn't go according to plan with Saro. Now they spend more time together, the more tendency to spark up an argument. Saro glanced at Smallfry, her pet Terrible Terror who was on the counter, basking in the warmth from the Forge's fire and the shade of the roof. He was clearly woken up when Hiccup's shout echoed through the rafters. He came stomping in too, snatching his apron and angrily placing it on his body. As much as these fights got annoying, Saro couldn't help but find some entertainment in the red faces they both possessed. Saro had promised to train with Astrid later…her face fell, maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Saro did the typical routine, setting down her hammer as the more experienced man hobbled over and took his place above the anvil.

"What did you start?"

"The Jorgensons' door hinge." Saro reported. Hiccup inspected it, turning the metal over with a pair of tongs.

"Uh, Saro?"

"What?"

"It's just a hunk of metal." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, isn't that what a door hinge is?" Saro questioned.

"You need to…you didn't do it right." Hiccup stated, flatly. Saro rolled her eyes. Hiccup rubbed his weary eyes. He pointed to the worktable not too far. "Just sharpen the sword over there."

"Fine, bossy." Saro snarled, straightening herself, approaching the table and lifting the weapon. Her tone lowered a bit but Hiccup had a pretty good ear. "Door hinges can't possibly be that complicated."

"Just sharpen!"

This fight had certainly taken a toll on the one-legged Viking. Saro did not care what the fight was about, not wanting to get pulled into and forced to say who is wrong or who was right. Saro grumbled under her breath as she placed the heavy sword onto the boulder and started pedaling. She kept the sword straight, tilting it to the side to recreate the sharp side.

The two kids remained silent. Saro was focused on her work and Hiccup angrily obliterated a shield as he sharpened an axe, chipping it. Saro was reading an order when he heard him curse. She looked his way as he placed the axe on the table with a loud thud, partly from anger and the other from his lack of muscle. The axe was steel any way.

Saro shook her head and looked at the parchment as Hiccup retreated to the back of the Forge to switch the axe's blade. She soon realized the time and not wanting to be the next target of Astrid's wrath, she placed the parchment down and hooked her scabbier to her belt.

"Alright, I'm taking off. Can you handle things here without me?" Saro asked. The boy appeared to her.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup questioned.

"To train, Astrid and I plan to spar." Saro announced. Hiccup pursed his lips at the name.

"Tell her that I think she's-"

Saro was bounded for the door when she realized what Hiccup was saying. She left the Forge before Hiccup finished his sentence. Smallfry got up from his place and followed his human. Hiccup sighed and a black dragon started to saunter into the Forge.

"No, Toothless! You know you're not supposed to-" Hiccup shouted, putting his hands in front. The dragon started waving his long tail, knocking things over. Toothless laid down in the corner and snorted. Hiccup lowered his hands. "-come in here."

"Ha! Two in a row!" Saro shouted in triumph as she pointed her blade at Astrid's throat, playfully of course.

"I let you win." Astrid assured.

"Did not." Saro responded with a child-like tone. "Face it, I'm about as good as you."

"Yeah, right." Astrid spat as she stood up. "I'm just not completely focused today."

"Thinking about Hiccup again?" Saro questioned, leaning against her sword with an all-knowing smirk on her face. Astrid glared at her before walking over and kicking her sword to the side, dislodging it from the dirt and causing the mischievous girl to collide with the ground. Saro grunted from impact. "Ow."

Astrid recollected her axe and Saro scrambled up to her feet.

"Focused now? Because I can probably knock you to the ground again." Saro challenged. Astrid tossed her axe to her other side. Saro only grinned, smugly. It amused her how much Hiccup could leave such a mark on the girl. He was clouding her mind, the fight didn't help at all with reducing it. As much as Saro wanted to, she refused to ask what in Thor's name happened, she was determined not to get involved.

They didn't call her Saro the Determined for nothing.

Astrid accepted the challenge, a perfect opportunity to vent out all of her bundled up anger the one-legged fishbone fueled. Saro found this spar against Astrid a bit more challenging because Astrid was really focused on shutting down the girl's striving confidence. She hated it when people pointed out that they're improving to the point where they were near to pass her, skill wise.

Saro found this spar much more fun. Hearing Astrid's warrior cry made her smile as she hopped to the side and met her blade with her axe before ducking and rolling back up to her feet. Astrid found his spar much more annoying when Saro kept rolling away and blocking each attack.

The Gods were making Saro entertained today and she enjoyed it, laughing at other people's stubbornness issues, a common feature among Vikings on this island.

Astrid did not give up, she never gave up. It was Saro who halted the seventh spar fight, lowering her sword.

"You know, as much as I'm having fun with this. We should really get back, I promised Hiccup-" Saro found amusement in Astrid's tightened face at the sound of his name. Keep it going Gods. "That I'd be back in the Forge. So, good fight and I'll see ya later."

The girl soon ran off. Astrid roared before throwing her axe against a tree in frustration.

"Stupid Celt." She muttered under her breath.

Hiccup saw Saro standing at the counter, clearly concentrating a piece of parchment. Her hand slowly stroked the paper. Hiccup approached her.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Saro jumped and covered her drawing.

"Uh, n-nothing!" Saro shouted. Hiccup raised a brow.

"Come on Saro." He said, reaching for the paper. Saro drew the paper away.

"Nuh-uh, you nosy fishbone!" Saro shouted. Hiccup knew there was no meaning to the insult, Saro regularly insulted him to irritate him. Saro found a particular favorite to 'fishbone.' What Saro didn't know was there was a black figure rising and bit down on the parchment. "What the-"

Saro turned and found nothing there and only turned around when she heard Hiccup speak up.

"Good dragon." Hiccup said. Saro twisted her body in a comedic way only to find Hiccup staring at her work. "What's this circle thing?"

Saro had to think of something. She reached over and grabbed it from him, taking him by surprise.

"It's…a Celtic…thing." Saro slowly proclaimed.

"Right, a Celtic thing." Hiccup said, not believing her claim. He shook his head. "I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow."

"Right," Saro said as the blacksmith began to exit the Forge, tossing his apron away. "See you…tomorrow."

Saro released a breath of relief, thankful that Hiccup bought her quick lie. She set the thing back unto the counter and stared at it before picking up where she left off.

Six hot, sweaty, painful hours later, she inspected the two rings attached by some chain she managed to forge together. Her eyes were starting to betray her as they started to shut and to save herself from falling onto the ground, she plopped down on the bench and absently examined the metal work. She was relieved though, this being her biggest project of the month and without Hiccup's help, she made it with hitting her thumb only three times, burning herself only twice having the largest one encasing three of her knuckles and she only cut herself once on the back of her hand, it could've been far worse.

Not caring about the injuries she inflicted on herself, Saro's head drooped and rested against the work table, pressing her cheek against the cool wood as her eyes shut closed.

Gobber the Belch was the first one there that next morning, or so he thought. He hobbled along into the Forge, all rested up after his long fishing trip. As he made his returning debut, he was surprised to find another soul sleeping soundly inside the warm forge. He noticed the coals still burning and blacksmith instruments scattered. Gobber limped over to the slumbering girl, he couldn't find himself to wake her up, there was something that made her look very relaxed and innocent, it made him marvel at how such a devious little twerp could look like such an angel while sleeping. Gobber's eyes wandered to the object being the source of her heavy sleep. He picked it up with his good hand. It looked freshly made, he could recognize it as shackles. It was actually pretty well done, sturdy iron, nice and light but why did she make this?

Gobber looked at the girl with a cocked eyebrow, he knew she had something planned. Deciding not to get involved, he set down the metal item with a clank and placed his big hand on her shoulder, without a breath, he violently shook her awake. Saro snorted before opening her eyes and lifting her head.

"Wake up, lassie." Gobber instructed.

"Gobber?" Saro said, slowly, hoisting her arms into the air and stretching. She yawned. "I must've fell asleep."

"Oh ya did alright, how long where you up?" Gobber commanded.

"I dunno." Saro said, sheepishly. She heard bickering. She looked out and found the couple again. Now suddenly wide awake, she snatched the thing she crafted and bounced out the door. "See ya, Gobber!"

Gobber blinked a few times before shaking his head. His boot made contact with a scaly body. He looked down and found a Terrible Terror raising its head and clicking his tongue. Gobber forcefully pushed him with his large furred shoe.

"Go on, git! Shoo!" Gobber demanded. The Terror squawked before getting up and flying off. Gobber shook his head. "Those kids need to learn, no dragons in the forge."

Joining the couple in their fiery shouting, Saro was in between them. They were both mad in the eye, leaning forward and punctuating their words with much force, Saro could see spit flying out.

"Why can't you drop it?" Hiccup shouted.

"Why can't you accept that you're wrong?" Astrid retorted back.

"Because I'm not!"

"At least I don't have a pride issue!"

"Oh, you don't have a pride issue? You are always right? Ms. Perfect! I can throw my axe and swoon every boy on this island!"

Saro couldn't help but chortle a laugh. Very clever, fishbone. But as much as she wanted to see what the other would say, she had to execute this now. She hid the object behind her back with her hand and with a loud shout, garnering both of their attentions, she grasped her arm.

"Ow! My arm!" Saro yelped.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked as he moved further in.

"She's just being a big baby." Astrid assumed. Saro smirked devilishly as she continued the little charade.

"No really," Saro said, faking a raspy breath. "It hurts so much. I think something poisonous bit me. Right here in the arm, oh Gods, it hurts so much!"

Hiccup grasped her arm, just below her 'injury', falling for it. Astrid did not however. Saro mysteriously switched the shackles to her sword, skillfully locking it against the crossguard. She then brought up her hand and slapped Astrid across the face! Hiccup looked up, keeping one arm on Saro's while looking stunned at Astrid who was cradling her raw cheek. It was a pretty painful blow. Astrid glared at her, bringing her hand up and whacking her attacker across the face but before she could. Saro ducked and brought up both her hands, snapping each end of the shackles around their wrists with elusiveness. They were both shocked to find this new accessory. Saro smirked with pride as she found out that her crazy idea worked. Hiccup couldn't find words, Astrid glared fiercely at the girl.

"What is this?" She shouted, raising her arm, the chains clanked against one another. Hiccup was shoved forward a bit. Saro shrugged.

"Just testing this out." Saro remarked with a innocent-like shrug. She pointed her thumb back to the Forge. "I gotta get back, I promised Gobber."

She took a couple steps backward before turning around and running back the building.

"Wait! Saro!" Hiccup called.

"Get me out of these!" Astrid added. The now-appearing deaf girl did not turn around.

Astrid huffed out in annoyance and above all, frustration once she found out she was stuck with her source of anger. Hiccup looked up at her, trying to slide out of the metal brace but he simply couldn't. He grunted in defeat before lowering his hand.

"Oh great." Astrid muttered under her breath. "I'm stuck with the Village Idiot."

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted. "I'm not enjoying this either!"

Astrid pulled Hiccup along, leading them to a clueless Snotlout who was just standing there, trying to impress some of the ladies.

"Hey, Ladies Man." Astrid barked. Snotlout turned away from his fan club, de-flexing his muscles. Astrid threw something to his chest. Snotlout caught it, fumbled with it but nonetheless caught it. Astrid lowered to a nearby boulder, Hiccup did so as well. They both tried to pull away from each other to keep the chain long as possible. "Okay, hit it!"

Snotlout brought the axe down and the axe made contact with the chain. Hiccup grimaced as he heard the metal, metal against metal sounded to him like nails on a chalkboard. Astrid stared in awe as the axe was removed. The chains were still intact.

"How the Hel-"

Hiccup peaked and lifted his wrist, finding the chains still dangling.

"What d'you know." Hiccup commented. Snotlout tossed the axe aside.

"I'm going back to flirt with those ladies." Snotlout said, obviously annoyed that this was a waste of time. He stomped away and Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other but they soon returned to their angry state. Astrid pulled Hiccup up to his feet and they both marched away. Astrid was going to settle this with Saro.

"Saro, get us out of these!" Astrid shouted at her friend who was pacing back and forth, caring objects around. "You half-troll, answer me!"

Saro turned.

"Why should I?" Saro asked, calmly, raising a brow.

"Because if you don't, I will make sure you never wake up again." Astrid threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Saro asked, clearly amused, folding her arms across her chest.

"Saro." Hiccup growled.

"No," Saro flatly refused, unfolding her arms, walking to the back of the Forge.

"And why not?" Astrid hissed.

"It's entertaining, everyone needs a good laugh." Saro remarked.

"Saro, you brainless fool, get us out of these!"

"Yell at me all you want," Saro said. She re-folded her arms again, leaning against the wall with a smug, lopsided grin. "It's getting much more fun to watch."

"I will kill you." Astrid threatened again. Saro laughed as she was walking away.

"Astrid, just give up, Saro's not going to-"

Astrid whipped her head around and faced Hiccup. He shut his mouth quickly. Saro's laugh echoed in the rafters.

"Oh, she is so dead." Astrid muttered, glaring at the shadowy figure of Saro.

"Heard that!"

It was almost sundown and Saro was almost done for the day. Gobber was going to let her out because they managed to fulfill orders and she needed a good night's rest, sleeping on that worktable didn't look comfortable. He also saw the exaggerated scene from earlier today, Astrid was ready to chop the former Celt into millions of pieces but Saro kept refusing bluntly. Gobber realized what her game was. She was fixing the situation with her own little flair. It was interesting and Gobber was eager to find out how it would work. Saro starts the plan and it ends on its own. Every plan she had, her intention for it ended up being successful in some natural way.

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting on the wooden platform overlooking the docks and the gorgeous sunset illuminating the last lights of the day. The shackles were still on them and their hands were apart as much as possible. They were both silent.

Deep down, they were both feeling resentful and horrible for the way they were treating each other. Honestly, neither one of them deserved such insulting hisses. But as the excuse as always, they were Vikings, they have stubbornness issues.

They both drew in a breath.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you-"

"I'm sorry for insulting you-"

They both stopped as they realized they were both talking at the same time.

"You first." Astrid offered.

"No, no, you go first." Hiccup replied.

"Look, I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry that I kept insulting you and everything. I should learn how to control my anger." Astrid stated. She looked away, ashamed.

"I hate fighting with you too," Hiccup said, staring at his feet, well foot and a hunk of metal. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry."

It didn't take long for the two to share a sweet, chaste kiss, rekindling their relationship.

"I think this is what Saro intended." Hiccup said as Astrid scooted closer to him, resting her head onto his shoulder, relishing the relief that she could still do this. Astrid processed what he said.

"It does make sense." Astrid said, slowly realizing that this was Saro's intention.

"You want to stay here or go find her and get these things off?" Hiccup suggested.

"Stay here, at least for right now." Astrid said, watching the sun beginning to sink beneath the vast ocean. It was majestic, out of pure beauty. 'A charming view of the sunsets' Hiccup would occasionally claim.

The two Vikings headed back to the Forge, knowing Saro was there. Saro was actually cleaning up for a change. She looked up from her stack of parchment she collected around the large table and found the happy couple walking over to her, holding hands with wide smiles. Saro was pleased that her plan worked. Of course it worked, she mused, it came from her mind. She slammed her foot against the bench and hissed in pain.

Saro shook the pain off of her foot and walked forward to the counter. She leaned over the counter, her folded arms against the ledge, she crossed her right leg over her left and hunched up her shoulders, having a smile on her face.

"Well, well, all is good and fair?" Saro commented, her tone as confident as ever.

"I guess you could say that." Astrid said, looking at her boyfriend with a sly grin. Hiccup had his charming lopsided grin occupy his face. Saro shook her head. She realized the con to this now. There was more of a chance of walking into one of their make-out sessions, not a pretty sight. Although, the couple had to laugh when they watched Saro struggle to leave the room, shielding her eyes and with a comedic gesture, she kept bumping into things or tripping over things to get out, cursing the Gods of torturing her with all the displays of affection.

Shaking her head, Saro refocused her gaze on the Viking couple.

"Well, good for you." Saro jeered with a bright smile.

"So…um…Saro?" Hiccup piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give us the key so we can get out of these?" Hiccup asked nicely. Saro blinked.

"What key?"

The End.

**Please, Click that Button**


End file.
